Vesper or Cahill?
by snakeagent123
Summary: What happens when Amy finds out that she really isn't a Cahill? Will she leave the Cahills when the need everyone. How about Dan? How about her love for Ian?
1. Prolouge

Vesper or Cahill?

Prologue

After wondering for so long, Amy and Dan Cahill found out what branch they really belong to; The Madrigals. Their mother, Hope, and their grandmother, Grace, were Madrigals as well. They knew that they were Cahills because of their mom's side. But what about Arthur Trent?

Every time Arthur was just referred to as Hope's partner in the hunt. Other than that he was a teacher, Amy and Dan didn't know much about him.

It wasn't a coincidence that Arthur was working in Turkey when Hope was. The Vespers had given him a mission. To get Hope to fall in love with him. He didn't know, at the time, everything about her. He fell in love with her. In Turkey, Arthur learned some terrifying information about the Vespers. He realized that he needed to cut all ties with the Vespers. Before Arthur proposed to Hope, he told her all about his family background. Of course, Hope already knew everything because Mr. McIntyre's spies have been following Arthur for months.

So there. They get married, have two kids, and then they die in an "accidental" fire. Now what? Their kids were young so they could never tell them anything. Amy and Dan found out that their mother was a Madrigal so they are too, right? Wrong? Arthur and Hope decided that Dan would be a Madrigals and a Cahill like Hope. Amy, on the other hand…


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the 39 clues. I do own Emma and Lily.

Vesper or Cahill?  
Chapter 1

16 year old Amy Cahill rushed out of the school bus with her friends Emma and Lily following her. The last day of their sophomore year had just ended and everyone was talking about their exciting trips and summer jobs.

"So what are you doing this summer Amy?" Emma asked her. Emma and Lily both knew the answer already but they still asked.

"The same as every summer. I'm going to visit relatives. Nellie is taking us to Paris. We'll see a few relatives there," Amy replied. A family reunion just like the past 2 years. Ever since Grace's funeral, Amy's and Dan's lives just weren't the same.

"You're going to Paris! Why didn't you tell us before?" screamed Lily, " Think of all the shopping opportunities." Amy just smiled. She knew that her visit to Paris wouldn't be as fun filled as Lily and Emma imagined.

After the 39 clues had ended, Mr. McIntyre held meetings and reunions during holidays so that everyone in the family was always updated about what was going on. You didn't have to attend the reunions or the meetings but everyone always did because everyone wanted to know anything they can about the Vespers, a rival family who also wanted all of the 39 clues and would stop at nothing to get them. Even if it meant murder.

"Oh Amy you are so lucky! Can I please hide in your suitcase?" Emma said. Amy laughed at the thought of Emma hiding in her suitcase. They stopped in front of Amy's apartment.

"So... When are you leaving Amy?" Lily asked. She hoped that Amy wouldn't be leaving soon. Lily and Emma always came to Amy advice when they had relationship problems and Lily needed to talk to Amy, but not with Emma around.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. We probably won't be back till the end of the summer. I'll remember to call every day." promised Amy.

"You're leaving tomorrow and you waited until today to tell us? I can't even believe you Amy!" Emma said.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Amy asked them. They both said that they couldn't but would call at night. Amy remembered that she had to get the mail and walked to the mailbox. She unlocked the mailbox and took out the mail. Amy locked it and went back to her apartment.

Dan was not home yet even though his bus normally got here a few minutes before hers and it was a half day. Maybe he's just with friends. For some reason Nellie wasn't here either. _For once I have the apartment to myself_, thought Amy. She places her Prada messenger bag on the sofa. After Amy and Dan had gotten 4 million dollars when the 39 clues ended, they had been able to buy whatever they wanted. Everyone at her high school knew that she was rich, but they treated her just like everyone else. Amy didn't want to be treated like a queen either. She wanted to be like everyone else.

Amy looked through the mail in her hand. Most if them were to Nellie, Amy's and Dan's guardian while Fiske, Grace's brother, was traveling. Finally Amy came to a letter that said her name on it. She put the rest of the mail on the  
table and she ripped open the envelope for her. It read:

Dear Miss Amy Cahill,

You are not who you think you are. The Vespers have waited 16 years to tell you what you have the right to know. If you want to know what secrets have been kept from you, you will tell us. You do not have to worry about how to contact us. We will call you at exactly 3:15 pm. Please have your answer ready. Do you want to join us?

Sincerely,  
The Vespers

Amy read the letter over again to make sure that she was reading it right. _Why would the Vespers want me to join them. After all, I am a Cahill and they probably know that too_, thought Amy. She looked at the clock. It was 3:14. _Do I want to join the Vespers?___

The clock on the wall now read 3:15. Amy heard the phone ring.


	3. Chapter 2

Vesper or Cahill chap 2

Amy hesitated for a moment. _Should I pick up the phone? Do I want to join the Vespers? I mean, even if I don't, I can always use this information against them. I can give the info to Fiske. But..._

Before she even knew what she was doing, Amy ran to the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello, Amy Cahill speaking. How may I help you?" she spoke into the phone.

"Cahill? You mean Trent. That's you're real name," said the raspy voice on the other end. "Anyway Amy, the Vespers have decided that it is time that you have joined us. We want to know your answer,"

Amy was speechless. _What should I say? _

"I know what you are thinking Amy. I know that you will say yes. You will because you either want to be one of us, or you don't want to miss out on an opportunity to give the Cahills information. I assure you, after we meet with you, you will want to be a Vesper. Just like you were born to be,"

"I... I'm a Cahill. My mother was a Cahill," Amy spoke softly.

"Ah, yes. But, how about your father. Was Arthur Trent a Cahill?" the man inquired.

"I..." Amy was unable to answer. _Is he saying that Dad was a Vesper? Dad couldn't be a Vesper. He married Mom. He loved Mom. He..._

"You are leaving to Paris tomorrow, am I right?" the man questioned.

"I... Yes. We're leaving tomorrow," Amy said. _How can we have a meeting without Dan and Nellie knowing anyway? Why did I pick up the phone?_

"Good. Come to your Grandmother's mansion. Be there by 4:00 sharp. You need to come up with some excuse to tell your brother and your au pair. How about you say that you have a date today, but decided to make it a bit early since he has some sport around 6? They'll buy it. Now, you do have a car don't you,"

Amy smiled at her brand new red Ferrari parked outside. It had been a friend's birthday and since she got a Toyota for her birthday, Amy didn't want to show off. So she took the bus. "Yeah, I have a car,"

"Good. Be there at 4," said the man, and with that, he hung up.

Amy stared down at her "school appropriate" clothes and frowned. _If I'm going on a "date", there is no way that I can where something like this. _

She quickly ran to her room, flung open the closet, and began to dig through all her designer clothing. In the end, she decided on a tight, green tank top that partly showed her black Victoria Secret bra underneath, a pair of tight, ripped, Guess jeans, and black stilettos. She also added her Grandmother's jade necklace along with the jade earrings that Ian Kabra had given her last Christmas.

After she took a shower and dried her hair, she pulled on her clothes and wore her jewelry.

Amy stared at herself in the mirror. _Now I really look like I'm going on a date._ She glanced at the clock. 3:35. _I only took about 15 minutes. Not bad..._

She ran back to the living room, or did her best in stilettos, just as Dan and Nellie entered the room.

"Woah! Nice bra dude," Dan smiled at his big sister.

"Shut up Dan," Amy blushed red.

"Where are you going anyway?" Nellie asked, gazing at the clock. "It's only 4:00."

"I have a date. He has baseball at six and he really wanted to go see a movie before we left for the summer," Amy replied, surprised how easy lying had come to her. "I'll be back around 5. Don't worry,"

She grabbed her Prada handbag from the sofa, though she wasn't even sure why it was here since she always keeps it in her bedroom, and sped out the door.

"Wait! Who is the dude?" Dan screamed as she left. But Amy didn't reply. She started the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her.


End file.
